


This One's Gonna Bruise

by Schizojuc



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizojuc/pseuds/Schizojuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe soulmates are just two ordinary people who are too stubborn to give up. Or maybe just one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's Gonna Bruise

“That’s okay, Sharon. The show starts at 7 so we can always grab dinner after,” Steve spoke into the phone as he parked the Harley and headed towards the elevator.

“And after dinner?” Sharon asked coyly, “It’s our third date, Steve.”

Steve felt his stomach clench.

“Um…lady’s choice, of course,” he said, not quite knowing what else to say.

To his relief, Sharon laughed.

“Always the gentleman, Steve. Okay, then I’ll let you know…my choice…after dinner.”

“Okay. See you later.”

Steve ended the call and leaned back against the back wall of the elevator. It appeared he was doing it. He was moving on from Bucky. Even if the thought still left a bad taste in his mouth, he knew it had to be done. After all Bucky had done it, judging by his social life.

Steve ignored the pain in his chest and shook his head as if the action could clear his mind of thoughts of Bucky.

“Jarvis? Where’s Pepper?”

“In the roof garden, sir. Would you like to go there?”

“Yes, thank you."

Pepper had left him a text about needing to speak with him urgently about the upcoming charity drive and had asked him come see her immediately. He didn’t quite understand what could be so urgent about a charity event that it couldn’t wait another day but he was never going to second guess Pepper Potts.

He had not even known about the jungle-like lounge on the roof, overlooking the city until Jarvis had directed him there. He was just about to enter the seating area, walking along the potted-tree lined path when he heard Bucky.

“It’s not like that.”

“I’m not an idiot, Bucky. I can see how much you’re hurting and how this is killing you. You may be putting up a good show for everyone but you’re not fooling me. I know that every guy and girl you bring back and flaunt in front of Steve is just getting some heavy PDA before you send them away.”

“You’re spying on me, Pepper? Didn’t peg you for a voyeur.”

“No, Bucky. Not a voyeur. Just a friend.”

“Fine. So what? I’m not hurting anyone else."

“Have you forgotten about Steve?"

“Have you forgotten about Sharon?”

“How can I when you basically threw him at her? You really think he is moving on from you that easily?"

“He will get there. He just needs some time. He has such a big heart and so much love to give. In time, he will...fall in love with her and…and they can get married and..and have kids and…”

“Honey, you can’t even complete that sentence without tearing up. How are you going to see it happen?”

“I’ll get there too. It will suck for a while but if I know he’s going to be happy, I’ll be fine.”

“He can be happy with you, Bucky. He WAS happy with you.”

“Pepper, I’m not worth him. I've killed so many. I’ll never be that guy Steve fell in love with when we were kids. Hell, even back then, he was too good for me."

“Bucky, I hate that you see yourself this way. But you have to know he doesn’t see it that way. That man loves you and there's nothing you can do to make him stop. Even if he moves on, gets into another relationship, he’s going to love you. You know this. You know him better than anyone."

“That’s why I had to end it the way I did."

“You hurt him because of your insecurities.”

“Why don’t you get it, Pepper? Natasha does. She knows why Steve needs to do better than me.”

“Natasha is a good woman but she's projecting her own issues on you.”

“She’s just being a good friend to him.”

“And as YOUR friend, I say you’re worth Steve as much as he's worth you.”

“Pepper, I know you really believe that but I just can’t. Can we stop talking about this?”

“Ok, sure. We can stop talking about it. You and Steve can start. Steve, the ball’s in your court. I’ve done what I can."

Steve did not even think about how Pepper knew he was eavesdropping. It did not matter. There was a more important issue at hand.

Pepper passed him with a pat on his shoulder and walked away to the elevator. Steve walked out of the shadows of the plants towards where Bucky was standing, his face the definition of shock and guilt.

“How long have you been…”

“You still love me?” Steve asked, then before Bucky could say anything, corrected himself. “You’re still in love with me?”

“Steve, Pepper doesn’t know…”

“Yes or no, Bucky?” Steve interrupted, raising his voice.

Bucky clammed his mouth shut and just looked away stubbornly.

“You’re not leaving this roof without answering me and I can wait a long time.”

“What the fuck does it matter?”

“I want an…”

“YES! OKAY?"

“You jerk! You…JERK! You said…you said it was over. You said you don't feel that way anymore…you…”

“I couldn’t…”

“SHUT UP! You lied to my face. I begged you to try and you…?”

By now Steve’s vision was blurred by tears.

“Steve, look at me! Look at all that I’ve done! How could I…how could we…”

“So you made the decision for us? That justify you making me feel like..like..Bucky, you made me feel worse than any bully ever did!”

Steve heard the sharp inhale and pushed on.

“When you fell, I felt a part of me die. When you came back, I felt I could finally breathe again. Then when you said you didn’t feel the same way anymore and wanted to see other people…I buried everything I felt because I wanted you to be happy after all that you had gone through. I didn’t want you to feel bad and I even tried to show you that you don’t have to worry about me by dating Sharon. Now you tell me you…”

“I’m sorry, Steve. I only wanted to protect you. I didn’t think…” Bucky bit back a sob. “I’ll leave. I’ll get out of your life. I won’t ever hurt you again. I’m sorry.”

Steve couldn’t quite get a grasp on all the various emotions running through him just then.

“Shut up! Just shut up okay! You…I…damn it, Bucky! You drive me crazy! I really want to punch you in the face right now!”

Steve saw Bucky close his eyes and straighten, as if welcoming any violence that may be done to him.

Steve gritted him teeth and violently pulled Bucky to him, grasping him by his hair and slamming his mouth against Bucky’s.

A mere second was all it took for Bucky to respond to the fierce kiss, as he returned the tight embrace. Steve plundered Bucky’s mouth, biting at his lips and pouring every bit of anger, desperation and relief into the kiss.

it was a long while before the kiss ended but they didn’t let each other go. Steve kept his forehead braced against Bucky’s.

“I'm still damn pissed off. You’re going to pay for this stunt you pulled, you jerk. And I promise you. You are never getting rid of me again. I'm never going to buy any break-up bullshit from you ever again. You're now forever stuck with me, asshole. I don’t give a fuck that you think you're not good enough or any crap like that. You're not going anywhere. You're mine and if I have to lock you up and throw away the key to keep you, I'm doing that. You get it?”

Steve felt tears on his cheeks and knew they were Bucky’s this time. He felt Bucky nod. 

“I get it. I get it. I’m so sorry.”

“I believe you’re sorry. But you’re going to be a lot sorrier once I’m done with you. Come on, we’re going to my room and not leaving till I’m convinced you cannot be any sorrier.”

Steve turned and with a firm grasp on Bucky’ arm, began to head to the elevator. He noted he didn’t even need to pull him as Bucky followed hurriedly.

He slammed Bucky into the back of the elevator and bent to kiss him again.

“What about Sharon?” Bucky whispered.

Steve stopped a hair’s breadth away from Bucky’s lips.

“I hate that I’m going to hurt her, Bucky, but it's not even a question to me.”

Steve continued the descent and kissed Bucky with all the possessiveness he felt.

They had a lot to talk about but he was going to make sure they had the rest of their lives to talk, iron out matters and love each other.


End file.
